Every Hero Needs A Sidekick
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: When Ben finds a hurt creature, br-n'-s 'im back 2 the Rust Bucket, & nurs-s 'im back 2 health. Now, he's got 'imself a new pet, who makes a good friend, & an even great-r sidekick. Oh well, every good hero needs 1. Go figure!
1. Tell Me Why!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, nor do I own some of the characters that appear in the fanfic, but not in the show. But, I do own Toby, Heidi, Fiona, Luna, Connie, Esp, & Gauntlet._**

* * *

"Every Hero Needs A Sidekick."**_ --  
Chap. 01. --  
_**"Tell Me Why."**_

* * *

Isn't it funny how life just twist & turns. Take me for example, I used to be just another dog, (I used to think I was a dog at the time), just trying to stay alive. But that was until I met my master. 

Oh my! Have I buried my manners where I buried the last newspaper that Mr. Grandpa has read. My name is Feldspar, or it used to be; but for most of my life, I been called Moonstone, that is, until I started living my master; but right now, my name is Tobias Lucky Tennyson, Toby for short.

I can still remember the day I met him like it was yesterday.

I was digging though the trash cans like crazy trying to find my dinner. When I suddenly heard the loudest growl I had ever heard.

Then out of the alley poped the 3 heads of a giant red-eyed, black-fured, demon dog. I ran as fast as I could, if only it were good enough.

* * *

Being as big as it was, it could easily catch up to me.

"_Leave me alone, you big bully._" I barked in my commonly used dog tongue.

We both ran & ran until we both wandered into one of those places made by the humans called a building, one that hasn't been used in a long time. I backed up into a corner, hoping to see some kind of escape route, but it was no use, I was trapped.

"_I thought I told you to leave me! Do you hear me? Go away!_"

I was mad & scared beyond words, I wasn't too scared, I was much more mad. Then all of a sudden, a weird red flash of light (I'm not color blind, & I never was; plus I know every black & white equal for every humanly named color out there) came from my forehead, I felt as if electricity was racing thoughout my bloodstream.

Then it happened; the demon dog's body glowed a bright red & was floating helplessly in the air,& then it magicly flung itself into the back of a wall enough to send a part of the warehouse called the celling upon me. Then the flash of light stopped glowing.

* * *

Trapped under the man-made rocks, I was helpless. The demon dog was getting up, ready to go another 'round.' This time, my fear overruled my anger; along with it came a new flash, this time it was aquamarine in color, & along with that came the feeling of ice rushing through my bloodstream.

Then he came, in the fiery form I'd come to know as Heatblast, & he kicked the demon dog's butt (I've been with the Tennysons far too long). When the 'flash' stopped glowing, he looked around all confused as if he couldn't remember what just happened.

"Huh? Where am I? How'd I get here?" he said before he turned around & saw me. "Hey there, little guy! What are you doing under there? What's the matter? Are ya stuck?" he said to me softly. No one had ever spoken to me before, not in that matter, save for my mama. Too bad, unknown to him, the demon dog was getting back up.

* * *

I had to warm him. "_Look out! Behind you! The demon dog's behind you!_" I tried to say to him, but it was no use, he couldn't understand a single word that I was trying to say to him. "What is it, boy? Are you trying to tell me something?" I had to do something! If I didn't, he would end up hurt, or even worse! So I try to tell off that giant brute with the three heads. "_Leave him alone! You big bully!_" I told the big 3-headed excuse for a dog. "_I don't think so!_" he replied to me so loudly, the flame-guy turned around to see him.

"What the--"

"_Hello there! May I call you linner? I sorta skipped lunch, & I'm hungry!_"

"Oh no, you don't!" the flame-guy said just as he charged up a giant ball made up of fire & lava in his hands. He threw it at the demon dog, sending him sky-rocketing out of the building through the celling. That's what I saw, that is, before I passed out.

* * *

I remember one more thing before I passed out. I remember the flame-guy rushing over to my side. I remember him bending down & talking softly to me again. I remember him looking around for something, & then bringing whatever it is he found to me. I remember him digging me with ease, & then hearing this weird beeping sound, & then he deappeared in a red flash of light.

In his place, was a young human boy. He had light-brown hair, acid-green eyes, & light-tan skin. The fake-furs known as clothes that he had on were: a black-&-white thing called a shirt on his chest, a murky-dark-green thing that was known as a pair of pants on his legs, & finially, on his feet were little black-&-white things that I knew were shoes.

There was something else! Something on the spot between his left fore-paw & his left fore-leg; something that created so many smells on it, that just one whiff of that thing was enough to zap the last of my strength out of me.

* * *

I also remember the boy take whatever it was that the flame-guy had found, then started to wrap the thing around me, talking just as softly as the flame-guy had, & then he picked me up, talking even more softly. Then it hit me! That boy & the flame-guy were the same person! But how! Then I passed out!

I had so many questions to ask, it was not fair! Why was he talking so softly to me? Why was he being so kind? Why did he care? What did it matter to him? Why was he protecting me? Why did he help me? How was it that he could turn into that flame-guy? How did I do that thing I did with that demon dog? Why is it that I'm still alive? Why? Tell me why?!

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


	2. Just the Same

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, nor do I own some of the characters that appear in the fanfic, but not in the show. But, I do own Toby, Heidi, Fiona, Luna, Connie, Esp, & Gauntlet._**

* * *

"Every Hero Needs A Sidekick."**_ --  
Chap. 01. --  
_**"Just the Same."**_

* * *

Hi there! My name is Benjamin Rudolph Tennyson, but everyone calls me Ben. & you won't believe what just happened today! 

It was any other day, you know, when some voice called to me: "Help me?! Somebody, please help me?!" I was somehow drawn to it.

So, I got out my watch (which is a cool piece of alien-tech that can turn me into a choice of various alien heroes) & became Heatblast, I think. To tell you the truth, I don't remember anything that happened after hearing the voice.

The next thing I know, I was in some run-down, old, warehouse. I looked around, & then, I found this cool-looking, dog thing, stuck under a pile of rubble.

* * *

I felt sorry for the poor thing. My mom's vet, so I don't like to a animal suffer. I found some fire-proof cloth (don't ask how), dug the little guy out, & wrapped it around him. While I was doing so, the omnitrix kinda timed out on me, at the same time, the little guy, sorta, passed out. Still, that didn't stop me. However, the state that the poor thing was in, kinda, made it hard to stay calm.

I could've taken him to the vet's office, but the nearest one was too far. Taking to a human doctor wouldn't any good, either. So, I did I could do -- take him to The Rust Bucket.

Of course, I did get there, but not without getting a taste of one of my family members' anger. & it was not my grandpa.

* * *

"Ben?! BEN?!" my greeky, know-it-all, cousin Gwen yelled out for me.

"Hithere,Gwen!Can'ttalknow!Inahurry!"

"What's with you?" I turned around. Gwen got a look at the dog. "&...WHYDOYOUHAVEADEADANIMALINYOURARMS?" she screamed as she jumped up on the picnic table.

"Pipe down, Gwen?! This little guy's not dead! But he's gonna be if I don't do something, & I bought him here for a reason, so, you don't need to say anything else, O.K.?!" I said to her just before I went inside & then started to tend to his wounds. _'Whoa! Did I just tell off Gwen? Was I just serious?'_ I thought to myself. _'Weird?!'_

* * *

When Grandpa came in, I told him everything. I then went back to tending to the little guy's wounds, & I stayed by his side as he slept. I think I even miss dinner, which is so not like me, okay, so, sometimes I don't eat it, but I mean, I usually at least show up for dinner. This time, I didn't show. I pretty much don't remember what after that, but I guess I dosed off & fell asleep.

* * *

&&&

* * *

The next morning...

* * *

"Ben?! Get up?! Your guest's awake!" Grandpa nudged me. When I woke up, I couldn't beleive my eyes! He was up.

"Hey there, little guy! Glad to see you're up! How are you feeling? O.K.?!" I said to him. He greeted me with a growl at first, but he soonafter got used to me.

_"__Woof! Woof?!__"_ he said to me.

"My name is Ben! What's your name? Oh! Right, forget that you're a dog?! Or at least you act like one?! Guess I'll just have to give you one?! O.K. then,...from now,...your name's...Tobias Lucky Tennyson; Toby, for short?!" I told him. He seemed to like it. I guess, since he was awake long enough to see the watch time out on me when I was Heatblast, I should talk him about it. So, I did.

"See this watch, boy?! It can turn me into all kinds of aliens, like that firey one that I was yesterday! His name's Heatblast."

_"__Woof?!__"_

"I guess, it'd be better if I showed you, rather then telling you?!" I said as I tried to go Heatblast again, but instead, I turned into Benwolf. "Heh, go figure?! Every once in a while, this thing doesn't for me; happens a lot, if that's what you're wondering?! But, I've gotta look at the bright side, at least now, I know that going Benwolf, that's this big boy's name, Benwolf, doesn't take so long, any more that is, that it looks like I'm turning into a werewolf?!"

* * *

Several hours later...

* * *

"(Hey mom?!)"

"(Oh Ben?! It's so good the sweet voice of that angelic son of mine!)"

"(Mom?! Anyway, I found this dog, can I keep him!? Please?! Come on, Mom, you said I could get a pet last christmas, didn't you?!)"

"(All right, Ben?! As long as you take good care of him?! & train him?! & give him a name?!)"

"(All taken care of?! &, by the way, his name's Tobias Lucky Tennyson.)"

"(Really?! Does he have a nickname!?)"

"(It's Toby?!)"

"(How cute?!)"

"(MOM?!)"

"(Ben?! Nevermind?! Anyway, Goodbye?!)"

"(Bye, Mom?! Talk to you later?!)"

* * *

Several minutes later...

* * *

"BEN?! WHAT"S THIS...THING STILL DOING HERE!?"

"BEN?! WHAT"S THIS...THING STILL DOING HERE!?" Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Gwen?! Will you stop shouting? & stop calling Toby a 'thing'?! You'll hurt his feelings?!" I asked her.

"Toby?!" she was confused.

"Short for Tobias Lucky Tennyson?!" I told her as she slapped a hand to her face.

"That's dumb, Ben?!"

"No, Gwen?! It's unique! He's a unique dog! He needs a unique name; besides he like it. Don't ya, boy?!"

_"__Woof, woof!__"_

* * *

"Nevermind. I still can't believe you name it?!"

"Why not?! He's my dog."

"Since when?!"

"Since my mom said I could keep him?! When I was on the phone?! Just a while ago?! As long as I train?! & take good care of him?! & give him a good name?! Which I just already did?! Before I made the call?!"

"Oh, really?!"

"Yeah."

* * *

"I'll just be in the bathroom for a bit if anyone needs me?!" she said as she went into the place. "Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" she then let out a big scream.

"What's going on, Ben?!" Grandpa stormed in. "Why's Gwen screaming?!"

"Guess what, Grandpa?!" I said as I was about to tell him the good news. "I just call Mom, & I asked her if I could keep this little guy." I pointed to Toby. "& she said yes?! As long as I take good care of him & train him & stuff. I even picked out a name for him: Tobias Lucky Tennyson -- Toby for short!"

* * *

&&&

* * *

The next few days were great! We started Toby's care with his shots. He struggled a bit at first, but he was O.K. with it in the end. Then I worked on his training later, & boy; was he a fast learner?! He learned every & any trick I could teach him. In a whole day!

Gwen still doesn't like him. In fact, she won't let him anywhere her?! Couldn't she see that he's a good dog?! Oh well?!

* * *

Later...

* * *

"(...& anyone with infomation on the escaped animal poacher, Jonah Melville, who managed to get out of jail in the middle of his sentence, please call 99...)"

"What?! Did you find out that Toby already belongs to someone else!?"

"No, I just found out that Jonah Melville escaped from jail?!"

"What?! Oh man! Why now!?"

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

* * *


	3. Stand By Me

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, nor do I own some of the characters that appear in the fanfic, but not in the show. But, I do own Toby, Heidi, Fiona, Luna, Connie, Esp, & Gauntlet.

* * *

_**"Every Hero Needs A Sidekick."**_ --  
Chap. 03. --  
_**"Stand By Me."**_

* * *

"Something wrong, kids?!" Ben's grandpa asked my new master & his cousin, Gwen.

"Oh, nothing?! It's just that Jonah Melville got out of jail!" Gwen said just before she slapped her face.

_"Who's Jonah Melville?"_

"You probably don't know who we're talking about."

_"Well, you could tell me, Boss?!"_

"Well, in case you're wondering, Toby, he's a poacher. He captures rare animals, crates them up, & sells to whoever pays him the most."

_"Man! That's just cruel!"_

* * *

"I just hope he doesn't go after you, Toby?!"

"Why would he go after that fuzzball!?"

"Well, Toby's pretty rare, due to his abnormal appaerence, so, that make him a good target."

"O.K.?!"

"Well, that what you get for making fun of him."

_"You tell her, Boss?!"_

"Suck it up, you fuzzball?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere.....

* * *

"Oh man!" Jonah Melville said as he paced around, looking very angry. "I've gotta find a way to lure that mutant merman out into the open, so I can dish some cold revenge. But how!?"

"Maybe I can help?!"

"Who said that!?" Jonah turned around, startled by whoever called out to him, only to be calmed by what he saw. "Huh! It's only a little girl. Heh! How can you help me?"

"Well, that's quite single, sir?!" the girl replied as she stepped out of the shadows, freaking Jonah with her snow white skin, silvery steel hair, & iron grey eyes. "You see, like many things in the universe, there's more than meets the eye with me."

"Aaaaahhhhh!!"

"Heh he ha?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Team Tennyson.....

* * *

"...O.K.?! This is my last warning -- GIVE ME BACK MY NEW BROUSE, TTTTTOOOOOBBBBYYYYY!!"

_"No way?! I'm having fun with it!"_

"BEN?!"

"C'mon, Gwen, lighten up! He's just playing with it."

* * *

&&&

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town.....

* * *

"(Hey mom?!)"

"(ZHEN! WHERE, IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING PURE & DECENT IN THE LITTLE MERMAID, ARE YOU?!?!)"

"(Yeah.....about that?!)" a young girl, with brown hair, light-blue eyes, & dark-tan skin, said as she talked to her mother while on a pay-phone. She had on: a purple-&-yellow shirt on, a murky-dark-brown pair of pants, & finially, on her feet were little black-&-white shoes. "(The funny thing happened.....I was on my way home as Mach-1, when the Femmetrix time out on me. Now, I'm trying my hardest to get it to work, but.....there's not much I can do, right now. I'm so sorry, but.....it looks like I'll be late for dinner.....again.)"

"(WHAT?!?!)"

* * *

"(I'm.....sssssooooo.....isorry/i!)"

"(I know, sweety?!)" her mom replied with a slight, soft giggle. "(Remember what I always say-- )"

"(....._**'Nobody's perfect, but you should never judge anyone's fobles injustly.'**_, right Mom?!)"

"(That's my girl!)"

"(So?! I'm guess I'll see you later, right?!)"

"(See ya later, Zhen.)"

"(Love ya, Mom! Bye!)"

"(Love ya as well, dear, & ba-bye to you too!)"

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon.

P.S.: Sorry if I made this 'ere chap a lil' 2 short.

* * *


End file.
